Things I Want To Tell You
by CandiesAndOtherDisasters
Summary: Sasuke's been in love with Naruto for quite a while now but doesn't have the guts to say it. Naruto is sick and tired of Sasuke's weird behavior and decides to force him to talk. Here are the outcomes... SasuNaru, One-Shot, R&R!


**Hello there! I'm finally back, after going through probably the craziest year I've ever had. I know, I know, it's no excuse for such long absence, but I have my reasons, and I'm glad to be back.**

**As compansation for all the lost time, here is something that I started writing a year ago, but never had the time to finish. But it's done and I really hope you all like it.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru (because OMG I just love them) and a hint of Itadeida (well, just because.)**

**Warnings: explicit homosexual act of love (as in hot men sex XD) so if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT. Also, there might be a hint of sensitive Sasuke (GASP) and a little fluff, so don't say I didn't warn you. **

**Unbeta'ed, so don't kill me if you spot grammar mistakes here and there. I'm trying as hard as I can and I'm still looking for one, so if anyone volunteers, that'll be great :P**

**Dedicated to everyone who wants to strangle me for taking so long to updtae SOMETHING. I love you people 8D.**

**Enjoy!**

"Mr. Uchiha, Uzumaki Naruto has arrived and is ready to see you." A sigh escaped pale pink lips as Sasuke leaned in to answer.

"Send him in." A deep, rich voice answered. The young man leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. Passing his fingers through his hair, he tried to calm his mind. His whole day was a total chaos.

After months of pressuring from his older brother, Itachi, and from his father, former president of the company, the merging between his company, "Chidori Electronics", and that pedophile bastard Orichimaru's "Sound Tech", finally happened. He had signed the deal only two weeks ago and he was already regretting.

Sure, the profits sky-rocketed and the stock market gave a look of promise, but hell if that 50 year old bastard wasn't looking for ways to rape him, verbally and physically, now that he had full permission to Chidori's grounds. He had to find a way to keep that rapist away from him before he snapped and started a murdering rampage. That was one of the reasons why he called his special adviser for law matters and also his un-official psychiatrist. Naruto was one of the best lawyers in the state, so while his father was still president, he hired him for the job after he got the company out of trouble. Sasuke and Naruto didn't really hit it off so well at that time, but as time went by, they became really good friends, although secretly, as their friendship grew, so did Sasuke's not so innocent feelings towards the blond.

You see, as time passed, Sasuke began to notice his blond companion in a different way, and soon enough Naruto became a vital need inside the young Uchiha's mind. And of course Sasuke, being a pure Uchiha, only had one thought in mind: Uchiha's get everything they want, and Sasuke wanted Naruto. Badly.

Too bad he's too much of a chicken to do something about it.

He couldn't help but smirk as he remembered his talk with his brother earlier.

_"What do you want, Itachi?" Sasuke asked angrily. He was in the middle of work and he knew that when his brother called him at this time of day, it meant only one thing: He was bored and decided to play with his little brother's mind._

_"Glad to hear you too, Otouto." Sasuke huffed in annoyace and was about to slam the phone shut before his brother smirked (Sasuke could hear that smirk from miles away) and said teasingly "I heard your cute little blond is coming to visit."_

_"So what?" Sasuke said and tried to sound indifferent. Emphasis on tried, since every time someone mentioned the blond, his stomach would do a 180. Man, he was such a girl._

_"Huh, interesting." Sasuke frowned, confused about what his brother was referring to. "This time, you didn't even try to deny the fact that I said 'your cute little blond'." Sasuke fumed and tried to cool his face down. Dammit, he was slipping. Itachi sighed and tck'ed._

_"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke... I hope that when your little pet shows up your going to lock the door, pin him to the wall, drop both your pants and fuck him senseless." Sasuke mentally drooled on the image that was coming to his head, the blond man pinned to the wall, flushed and sweaty with only his tie left on, begging Sasuke to go harder, faster, deeper... Sasuke looked down at his pants and sighed. Great, now he tired and horny. _

_But this attraction he held towards the blond was growing to be more than just that, and Sasuke wasn't sure he was ready for whatever it may be._

_"Like you did with you secretary?" Sasuke retorted, his brother chuckling on the other side knowing full well what Sasuke was referring to. He had accidentally walked in on them a few weeks ago. Deidara, Itachi's secretary, was pressed to the wall with Itachi's thigh between his legs, the blond moaning and writhing while Itachi sucked on his neck and collarbone. Oh, and it was in his office. That bastard. It took them a few long moments to realized they were not alone in the room. That blond ran out the door faster than a rabbit on hunting season, while his brother calmly straightened his clothes and turned to follow his secretary, smirking at the young Uchiha all the while._

_"Exactly. You know, we seem to have the same taste in Ukes." Sasuke twitched. His brother could be so embarrassing. "Maybe we can switch sometimes, that Naruto yours looks like a tight little-"_

_"Goodbye."_

"Sasuke...Sasuke...Oi, Sasuke!"

"What?" Sasuke snapped before he even realized who he was talking to. Naruto stood grinning at the door, leaning against the door frame.

"Finally! You were so deep in thoughts I thought you had a seizure or something. I almost called 911, bastard."

Sasuke immediately smirked and in a teasing, husky voice said, "What, you were that worried?" Naruto looked at him returned the smirk.

"Of course, after all if you're gone", he said and came closer so he could lean across the desk, mere inches from the other's face, "who's going to pay me?" Sasuke snorted, although inside he was dying to just grab that blond hair, yank him forward and crash his lips on the blond's and devour those pink, soft looking lips.

"That's is all I mean to you? I'm offended." Sasuke replied and feigned sadness while leaning back in his chair, willing his body away from the dobe and crossing his arms over his chest. Naruto rolled his eyes and stood straight to rid himself of his black jacket, leaving him in his dark red dress shirt and his silky gray tie, along with the matching black elegant pants.

"Teme, is something wrong with the AC? It's freaking burning in your office." Naruto said and loosened his tie, opening the first two buttons and fanning his flaming face, all the while panting lightly. Sasuke readjusted his sitting position, trying to hide his problem from earlier that seemed to grow with each following moment. Seeing the blond flushed, sweaty and panting was like placing a fresh bottle of water in front of someone who hadn't drunk a thing for a couple of days, and Sasuke had never felt thirstier.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Naruto asked as he eyed Sasuke curiously. "You look like your in pain."

'Oh, you have no idea' Sasuke thought and placed back his usual bored expression. "Hn, dobe, I think your brain is finally starting to give out." Naruto, ignoring the insult, didn't seem to be convinced but he let it slide and sat across from Sasuke.

He was just about to ask something when the phone rang and after seeing Sasuke was glaring at the device he asked, "Are you going to get that?" Sasuke gave up on trying to will the thing to shut up and reluctantly picked the device and placed it against his ear.

"Yes, Ino" Sasuke released a long sigh and clenched his fists. "Tell him in the nicest way you can that I have no will, nor will I ever have, to go have lunch with him, never. Got it?" He hung up and, in a very un-Uchiha manner, banged his head against the table and sighed, a thing he did a lot that specific day.

"Don't tell me. Orochimaru?" Sasuke nodded and raised his head from the table, throwing it back against the headrest. Naruto chuckled silently and Sasuke turned to glare at him.

"I'm glad that my pain amuses you so much...Moron." Naruto rolled his eyes and in a matter of seconds he was dressed and picked his suitcase up. Sasuke frowned and got up asking, "Where are you going?" Naruto turned and leaned on the door.

"Well, seeing you have no plans, teme, grab your jacket and come with me. I know just the place for lunch."

* * *

"Ichiraku's, dobe?" Sasuke was standing in front of the ramen stand, an old fashioned one, raising his eyebrow at the blond's choice for lunch. The stand was in the older part of town, the smell of early morning's fish market and gas stations still in the air making him wrinkle his nose.

"What's wrong with it?" Naruto asked and moved to one of the stools lined up near the counter, dropping his suitcase on the floor next to his legs and taking off his jacket. Sasuke sighed and went to sit next to Naruto, placing his suitcase on his lap, too afraid to lose it. Naruto looked at him and rolled his eyes before turning to the old man in front of him with a warm smile.

"Naruto! It's been long since the last time you came here." Naruto chuckled lightly and nodded. "What can I get you?" The man asked.

"Uhh, I think I'll go for pork ramen." The blond said and they both turned to look at Sasuke.

"What about your friend?" Sasuke was too busy watching over his things to notice they were talking to him, so Naruto ordered the same for him. After the old man left for the kitchen Naruto turned to Sasuke and elbowed his left side.

"The hell, dobe?" Sasuke groaned as he clutched his side, his suitcase falling to the floor the minute he left it.

"Will you stop looking at the people here like they are going to steal your things the minute you let go of them?" Naruto asked, his voice a harsh whisper. Sasuke eyed him and not breaking an eye contact he bent to pick up his case.

"Hn, you can never be too careful." Sasuke said and rolled his eyes as the young girl behind the counter eyed him lustfully before placing their bowls on the counter, making sure to show as much of her cleavage as she could. She turned to look at Naruto and he in return offered her a grin and a wink. The girl fell in love all over again and was tearing between the two.

Sasuke rolled his eyes again at Naruto's flirting nature -although inside he was feeling a little jealous- before Naruto hit him upside the head. "Keep rolling your eyes like that and they will get stuck." Sasuke was about to roll his eyes but Naruto just glared at him, making him sigh and place his suitcase on the floor giving the blond an annoyed look.

"Fine. There, happy?" Naruto nodded his head with a really big smile that made Sasuke want to smile back, but instead he just grinned and murmured 'Moron' before they began to eat.

The food was not too bad, even though Ramen wasn't on Sasuke's top favorite food list, but he was having a good time with Naruto's company. They started to talk about the merging between the companies and Naruto insisted of making fun of Sasuke because of the whole Orochimaru thing. Then they talked about what had been on with their lives -well mostly Naruto would talk and Sasuke would listen- and Naruto told him about his friends bachelor party, how they accidentally invited male strippers instead of females, but Naruto said he had fun anyway and that they were hot too, so it didn't really matter. Sasuke lips curled upward at seeing Naruto talk so vigorously about ordinary things and just seem so happy. Also hearing Naruto talk about hot guys made him wonder whether Naruto was gay. They never got to talk about these kind of things so had no idea.

Sasuke thought about asking him about that, but how was he going to ask him something like that without sounding the least bit suspicious?

They continued talking and before he even knew it they were heading back to the office after an hour long lunch break. They walked closely to Sasuke's car, so deep in conversation they didn't notice how close they were to each other or the kind of stares they got from the people walking by. Naruto slid into the passenger's seat, putting his case in the back before buckling up. Sasuke did the same and before he could start the engine, he unconsciously looked at the blond. He immediately regretted doing so as he found the young man leaning his head on the safety belt, fast asleep with his eyes close and his breathing deep and slow, mouth opened the slightest sounding the softest snores.

Without even noticing what he was doing, Sasuke unbuckled himself and leaned towards the blond's face until he felt warm huffs of air on his lips. He closed his eyes, fighting with his desires to just lean in a little more and kiss him. He opened his eyes, catching Naruto's eyes flutter as he shifted in his sleep. Sasuke held still as the blond moved beneath him, afraid that he woke the blond, but when he heard those soft snores again, he relaxed and sighed softly.

His hands were supporting his body weight, on on Naruto's headrest and the other on the dashboard, as his eyes roamed all over the younger man's body and face.

Naruto was beautiful in Sasuke's eyes. His sunshine hair, his smooth, soft tan skin, his strong jaw and high cheek bones, his slim yet toned body, everything. But the thing the drove Sasuke crazy, was the blond's eyes. His eyes were the bluest eyes he had ever seen. They sucked in everyone that looked into them, they were so alive, so full of mischief, so strong, so... shit, they were looking right at him.

Blurry eyes looked at him as they frowned when the sun light hit his face. Sasuke froze in his place while Naruto rubbed his eyes sleepily. Sasuke bit his lip. 'Damn, he looks so cute when he does that.'

"Hmm, Sasuke?" Naruto looked at him confused. "What are you doing?" Sasuke sat back in his seat and gripped the steering wheel tight. His heart was hammering in his chest, so loud he was afraid Naruto would hear.

Naruto sat up and looked at Sasuke, worried. Something was off about the raven haired man, has been for a while, and he wanted to know what's up. He leaned and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, making him jump and turn to look at him.

"Sasuke, is everything okay?" Sasuke nodded and turned to look at the road ahead, turning the key and starting the car. He pulled his regular expression, impassive and bored.

"Put your seat belt back on." Naruto eyed him, still worried over what was going on with the bastard beside him, but he decided to wait for a more appropriate time to talk to his friend. Sasuke took off and headed to the office.

They sat in silence through the whole drive, Sasuke staring straight ahead and Naruto fixing his gaze on the passing view, occasionally glancing at Sasuke . They parked the car at the company's parking lot and sat in silence. Naruto looked at Sasuke for a long moment before he sighed angrily and jumped up from his seat, over the gear stick and right onto Sasuke's lap, straddling him.

Sasuke watched the happening in shock, his heart picking up speed for the second time in the last half hour._ 'What is he doin- holy shit!'_

"D-dobe, what are you doing?"he asked as he tried to ignore the feeling of the blond sitting upon him.

"Look, I don't know what's you're problem or what happened earlier, but I'm not moving until you tell me what's going on with you!"the blond stated and crossed his arms over his chest, clearly not going anywhere.

"There is nothing going on with me, moron, now move." 'before I do something I'll regret.'

"Really, Sasuke? Nothing? Then can you please explain your weird behavior lately?" Naruto asked while staring deep into Sasuke's eyes. "One minute your the usual bastard that I know, then all of a sudden you space out, look away and become quiet and distant! What's wrong? Is it something I did, because it only happens when you're with me!" Naruto was almost shouting, looking at Sasuke desperately and clutching his shirt in his hands. Sasuke stared for a long minute at Naruto's face, seeing the panic in his eyes._ He thinks he did something bad? Dobe, this is so like you to take the blame for everything._

Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes and calming his racing heart. This was it, he knew he couldn't hide it, not anymore. "You really want to know what's wrong?" He asked while slowly removing Naruto's hands from his shirt yet not letting them go. Naruto hesitated for a second before nodding. Sasuke trailed his hands up Naruto's arms until they reached silky hair and entangled themselves in it, holding it gently. Sasuke brought his mouth to Naruto's ear and whispered the only thing that could describe his feelings, "I'm madly in love with you, that's what's wrong."

He had no idea how Naruto would react, so before he could hear possible rejection, he made the final move. Hearing the silent gasp, Sasuke immediately pulled his head back from Naruto's ear and crushed their lips together. It was heaven, finally being able to kiss the lips he had fantasized so long about. They were as soft as he imagined them to be and he couldn't help but nibble lightly on the plump bottom one. Naruto's lips didn't move, but he hadn't pulled away either so Sasuke wasn't sure what to make out of that. With one final press of lips he pulled back and licked his lips before looking at the blond frozen in his lap.

Naruto's eyes were wide, his lips parted and his cheeks dusted with pink. Sasuke had to stop himself from jumping the blond, willing or not.

Naruto blinked before frowning lightly. "You're...In love with me?" He asked, though it seemed he wasn't expecting an answer. He searched Sasuke's eyes, seeing they were more serious than ever. "How long?" He asked softly.

Sasuke sighed and ran a nervous hand through his hair, looking anywhere but at Naruto. "A while." He fought his urge to just run away, knowing that Naruto deserved the truth. "I thought that it was just attraction at first, but it obviously wasn't going to stop there, and before I knew it I found myself thinking about how good it must be to be able to kiss you and how it would feel to wake up with you in my bed." He turned his gaze to Naruto's eyes. "I just couldn't lie to myself anymore." Sasuke said closing his eyes and bowing his head.

Suddenly, Sasuke could feel Naruto's hands moving to cup his face, tilting it so he looked him in the eyes. Naruto searched Sasuke's eyes, tracing his thumbs across the pale skin before lowering his head and pressing his lips softly to Sasuke's.

Almost immediately, desperately, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond's waist, pressing him harder against his body. Naruto removed his hands from Sasuke's face, encircling his neck and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Sasuke licked Naruto's lips before they parted and let his tongue wrap Naruto's. They began a war, each trying to see who would turn up as the dominant, tongues fighting and roaming. Naruto let Sasuke dominate the kiss, making him moan into it. Naruto stroked Sasuke's hair before pulling back, both breathless.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke confused expression. "What, you thought you were the only one with secrets?" Naruto said, his smile turning into a wicked grin and he leaned to whisper against the other's mouth."Do you know how many times I fantasized about you taking me, right there in your office, against the wall, with you behind me, pounding into me as you whisper dirty words in my ear." Naruto's grin widened as Sasuke breath picked up, becoming labored.

Sasuke couldn't control his own lips tilting into a smirk. "Well, I guess there's only one thing left to ask," Sasuke said and nipped playfully at Naruto's jaw. "Are you ready to take everything I want to give you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto understood the hidden meaning and kissed him deeply before pulling back and answering. "Oh God, yes."

From that moment it was like all hell broke loose, Sasuke laying kisses everywhere he could and Naruto throwing his head back in pleasure. They somehow managed to reverse their positions, Sasuke laying between Naruto's legs after they lowered the back rest all the way down. They both took off their jackets in a hurry, moving to loosen their ties before engaging into another heated kiss. Naruto deftly unbuttoned Sasuke's shirt, tugging on it so Sasuke could take it off. He ran his hands over the newly exposed skin, feeling the toned muscles twitching at his touch.

Sasuke groaned and practically ripped Naruto's shirt off, hearing the clink of buttons flying across the seat, all the while kissing and sucking on a spot beneath the blond's ear that made him whimper in the most arousing way possible.

"You have no idea how much I want you." Sasuke said as he undid Naruto's pants. Naruto wanted to answer, but as he opened his mouth all that came out was a strangled moan. Sasuke kept stroking the blond's leaking member, using his other hand to pull Naruto's remaining clothes off his body. Sasuke stared hungrily at the sight in front of him, etching it into his memory. Naruto was truly beautiful with his head tossed back, eyes closed and swollen lips parting for quick breaths of air, hands gripping Sasuke's shoulders tightly.

Using the precum as lube, Sasuke slowly trailed his hand from Naruto's erection to his entrance, carefully sliding one finger in. Naruto moaned at the feeling, yet when Sasuke took his sweet time, he opened his eyes to glare at the raven haired man. "just because I'm bottoming doesn't mean I'm a girl."

Sasuke smirked. "Very well." Without any warning, he rammed three finger's inside Naruto's barely starched opening.

"Ah!" Naruto screamed both in pain and pleasure, Sasuke brushing his prostate with his fingers. Not giving him time to adjust, Sasuke pumped his fingers inside the blond, scissoring and starching the tight hole. Barely able to form a coherent thought, Naruto stuttered out, "Please, ngh, I need more..."

Sasuke wanted to tease the blond a little longer but sensing he too was almost at his limit, he quickly slid his pants down his legs, groaning as his cock was released from its confines and pulled his fingers out, lining his cock with Naruto's quivering entrance. With one last look into wonderfully blue eyes, he thrust in.

Naruto screamed at the sensations surging through his body. Sasuke was big, and Naruto's eyes widened as he realized Sasuke wasn't in all the way. He wanted to say something, he didn't know what, but any ability he had to speak was gone. Nothing but wanton moans of pleasure and whimpers of pain escaped his throat. When finally Sasuke was all the way in, they were both panting hard.

"Gods, you're so tight..." Sasuke choked out, too immersed into the feeling of Naruto's heat surrounding him, sucking him in as far as he could get. He slowly pulled back until just the head was inside and slammed back inside the tight heat, setting a slow yet hard rhythm.

Naruto moaned, both the pleasure and the pain causing unbelievable sensations run through his body, head to toe. He locked his fingers onto black strands and pulled Sasuke's face to his, craning his neck to whisper in his ear. "Come on, Sasuke. Show me just how bad you want me," he panted and licked his lips before giving a silent command. "Now."

Sasuke growled, taking hold of Naruto's thighs and wrapped one leg around his waist, the other going over his shoulder. He gave a hard push that made Naruto's eyes roll back, the new angle allowing Sasuke to hit his prostate with every thrust. Naruto moaned in disappointment when he didn't feel Sasuke move. He cracked his eyes open and glared heatedly at Sasuke. Sasuke only smirked, and with a husky breathless voice he said, "What's the magic word?"

Naruto groaned and almost yelled, "Please, Sasuke!" Sasuke smirked in victory and pulled almost all the way out before slamming as hard as he can back in.

Naruto screamed, the pleasure almost too much for him to take. Naruto had never felt like this before. So good, so hot, so euphoric. Sasuke clearly knew what he was doing.

Steadily, Sasuke kept pounding into Naruto's prostate again and again. Seeing the blond man writhe and moan so desperately was probably the most erotic thing he had ever seen, and being inside the one he loved was everything he had imagined it to be and more. Naruto was so tight and so warm, Sasuke had to restrain his release. He wanted to prolong this feeling as long as he could.

Recognizing the familiar coiling in his groin, Naruto tried to reach down to his abandoned erection but Sasuke slapped his hand away and took hold of it instead, pumping in time with his thrusts. Naruto threw his head back, sensing he couldn't hold on much longer. He tightened his legs around the man on top of him, trying to let him know he was close. Sasuke got the message and leaned his forehead onto the blond's, frowning as he tried to muster one last bit of control so he could whisper hotly to the blond, "My name. I want you to scream my name."

Naruto couldn't hold back anymore and with a loud "Sasuke!" he came hard, his back arching almost at an impossible angle, his seed covering his stomach and Sasuke's hand. Sasuke felt the muscles around him tighten and with a low moan of Naruto's name, he released deep inside the blond, moving his arms around the blond to embrace him tightly as their bodies spasmed from the intensity of the climax.

Coming down from their high, Sasuke slowly lifted himself onto his forearms to look at is blond lover. Naruto had the most shit-eating grin smeared all over his face as he stared at Sasuke through half lidded eyes.

"Best. Sex. Ever." Naruto sighed. Sasuke smirked and leaned down to press his lips to Naruto's, the kiss simple yet passionate. Breaking the contact, he stared deep into the eyes of the man he loved so much.

"You do realize you're mine now. I will never let you go, not after all this time I waited for you." Sasuke said seriously, although he had a hint of a smile on his face.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and smiled, "Ditto, teme."

Sasuke only shook his head, unable to stop the goofy smile off his face. "Dobe." He whispered. Finally, Naruto was his, and he promised to himself he will never stop loving this man. Ever.

* * *

"Just transfer me the documents when you can." Itachi said into his ear piece, finishing a talk with one of his employees. "I'll review them as soon as I can." he said and hung up, removing the bluetooth device from his ear and reaching to open his office door.

Looking up, Itachi stopped in his tracks and stared at scenary in front of him amused. Naruto was pinned to the desk, with Sasuke on top of him, ravishing his neck while his hand rubbed slowly at his crotch. The blond was biting his lip, trying to stifle the moans that were dying to come out.

Clearing his throat loudly, Itachi saw both of them look up at the newcomer. Naruto flushed bright red, quickly scrambling to his feet, hurring past Itachi and getting out, all the while muttering something about horny bastards.

Sasuke straightened his tie, taking his sweet time, and walked after the embarrassed blond. As he walked past his brother he whispered, "Now we're even" and exited the room.

"Foolish little brother."Smirking devilishly, Itachi calmly opened the door, walking towards a certain blond across him. "Deidara, can I please see you in my brother's office. It's urgent."

**Kinda hate the ending, but I think I'm getting better at this, no? Anyways, please review, I want to hear what you think :)**

**BTW, I removed my multi-chapter story after declaring it as utter crap, so I'm gonna rewrite it and the post it again, with some major changes. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my work!**

**LOVE TO ALL! **


End file.
